Charity Benefit
by AGoodOmen
Summary: Ever wondered exactly who Charlie pulled? Jess is a modern girl. She keeps her options open. Yeah, so I thought Charlie and Jess would get on. Sue me. They're both brilliant. Kinda OC Jess. Lesbianism and Bisexuality. Not smut. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for implications.


**Charity Benefit. **

Very different from my previous stuff, and a pretty OC Jess. Lesbianism and Bisexuality. Not smut. Don't like, don't read. Just a mad idea, the universes aren't really important, I just wanted to try something new.

**Ever wondered exactly who Charlie pulled? Jess is a modern girl. She keeps her options open.**

Jess Parker kicked her heels on her aunt's shiny hardwood floor, rolling her head on her neck and mentally trying to work out the number of hours she had to go before boarding her flight home. Stupid Matt. Stupid Lester. She was fine. Ok, so she might have needed a day or two off, not two weeks. She wasn't that run down. Damn Matt for noticing how much weight she'd lost when he hugged her, and double damn him for taking it to Lester, who had added his own concerns about dark circles, and damn them thricely for conspiring to order her to take two weeks paid leave. Abby, Emily and Becker had all gone along with it, Becker even driving her to the airport to make sure she got on a plane, his face plainly showing his guilt that it had been Matt who had noticed something was wrong and not him. If only the idiot would stop mooning around and ask her out. Jess huffed, shook her head and mentally added the captain to her list of people sentenced to eternal damnation.

Her aunt clicked into the room cheerily; she did everything cheerily, and normally Jess didn't mind, being naturally full of joi de vivre herself but when she was in a bad mood and thinking about Becker and workplace conspiracies and being stuck in Chicago for another three days - it really pissed her off.

"Time to go hon!" She trilled. "Ohh, it's gonna be such fun! You might even meet someone!"

"Huh. I'm just amazed it's even an issue."

"It's different here from England hon." Said her aunt, slightly taken aback at her niece's snappish demeanour.

Jess sighed, her aunt was right. She smiled a weak apology at her as they headed out. Maybe it would be fun, maybe she would meet someone. A distraction would be good for her, and she was leaving in three days. She _would_ find someone to fool around with for a bit, she decided. Someone as different from a certain annoying soldier as it was possible to get. She glanced at the invite. Well, if she couldn't pull at a reproductive rights do, then she deserved to be eaten by a spinosaurus. Jess grinned far more cheerfully at her aunt as they pulled out of the driveway.

Charlie sighed as she zipped up the back of her dress. She hated the fussy formalities of big benefits, but she was a major supporter and it would have been rude not to accept the invite. Plus she needed a break, her workload had suddenly increased and she didn't have it as easy as before. She was starting to wonder about moving on. Always a bad sign – it meant she needed some fun quick. Before she did something stupid just to relive the boredom. She hated creating new identities, and she always felt like H was sighing at her when she had to. It totally sucked that ComicCon wasn't for ages, otherwise she'd have had something to look forward to. And Doctor Who had just finished. Ah well, might get lucky. Reproductive rights. Hmmm. She flipped the invite in her fingers thoughtfully. Well, if you can't score there, Miss Bradbury, you simply cannot score. She grinned as she headed out the door.

**Yes Jess is bi. Get over it. People are. Plus if I ever write a sequel - can you imagine Becker's FACE! **

**Just to be absolutely clear, I am not writing this an experimental fling on Jess' part, or a drunken one night stand and a story to titillate a boyfriend. I sincerely believe that it's people you fall in love with not gender, and being open to anything just increases your chances of finding happiness (or just fun). If you don't like that's your problem, I will remove any homophobic/ranting reviews. If anyone would like a sequel where Charlie turns up at the ARC then please tell me.**


End file.
